


The Cure

by BeSomethingSomeday



Category: Tegan and Sara (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, quincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeSomethingSomeday/pseuds/BeSomethingSomeday
Summary: I wrote this in 2013 and just recently found the usb stick that had the original files on it so I figured I'd upload. I've only read through the first couple chapters to edit it a bit, I'll continue to post more chapters as I revise them. Fair warning, I was 15/16 when I wrote this so it's not the best lmaoSara Clement is a nurse who recently moved to Vancouver with her fiancé, Riley. Tegan Quin is a musician who finds herself in Sara's care after an accident. Sara's got a dark past that she thought she couldn't get away from, but could Tegan be the cure she was looking for this entire time?
Relationships: Sara Quin/Tegan Quin
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

SARA'S POV  
I wake up to the sound of my alarm ringing in my ear. I groan and roll over to shut it off. I should be upset about having to wake up at 6:30am on a Friday, but I couldn't be happier. Today is my first day back to work since I moved to Vancouver. I had been accepted for the nursing job at the local hospital back when I had still lived in Montreal. They gave me a week after I moved to settle in and today that week is up. 

I slowly slip out from beneath the heavy blankets, careful not to wake my soon to be husband, Riley. I quietly make my way out of our bedroom and towards the ensuite. I start my day by taking a quick, refreshing shower. Followed by changing into my light blue scrubs. I check myself out in the mirror. I need to get my hair cut soon. The back of my hair is starting to grow out and my bangs are already past my jaw line. I decide to straighten my bangs and tuck them behind my ear. Once I'm finished with my hair I put on a small amount of make-up and head towards the kitchen. I put on a pot of coffee and sit down, waiting anxiously for it to be done. As soon as I hear the familiar beep to let me know the coffee is done I spring from my seat and pour myself a cup. I could live off of coffee if I had to. I check the time, 7:20am. I have 10 minutes to kill before I have to leave for the hospital. I decide to check my email and the weather. The forecast calls for heavy snowfall for the next two weeks. I love Canada, but god, does it ever stop snowing? I sigh and quietly creep into my bedroom, kiss Riley goodbye, and head out to work. 

I take my time on the slippery roads. If I had proper snow tires this may not be so bad. I make a mental note to get snow tires soon and continue on my way. By the time I'm out front of the hospital I'm almost late. I hurry inside and head straight to the reception desk. The inside of this hospital is much nicer and larger than the one I worked at in Montreal.

"Hi, may I help you?" A sweet voice asks, I look around and notice the small, blonde girl sitting behind the reception desk.

"Oh, yes. I just got hired here, I was told to talk to Dr.Reader?" I ask hesitantly, praying I got the name right.

"Alright, right this way." The blonde smiles and stands up. She motions for me to follow her down a long, empty hallway. We come to a door at the end of the hallway labelled 'Dr.Reader' The blonde knocks and a tall, brunette answers. Her hair just reaches her shoulders and she is wearing a set of white scrubs with a stethoscope around her neck.

"Hi, you must be Sara! I'm Dr.Reader but you can call me Stacy. I'm the head doctor around here." Her voice is cheerful, and she gives me a large smile. I smile back and shake her hand. "Please, come in." She motions me into her office. I walk in and take in my surroundings. The office is nice. A large wooden desk sits by the far wall, a large black chair behind it. The walls are a hospital blue colour and are decorated with various degrees and pictures. I sit down on the small black chair in front of the large desk and Stacy takes her seat behind it.

"Welcome, how are you liking Vancouver so far?" Her voice has lost the cheery tone but is still sweet.

"It's nice, but does it ever stop snowing?" I joke and we both laugh.

"If it isn't snow, it's rain!" Stacy lets out a small laugh before grabbing something off her desk and handing it to me. "This is your name tag and pass to get into the employee only rooms, you must wear it at all times." I nod and take the tag from her, reading it in my head, 'Nurse Sara Clement' I smile and hook it onto my scrubs.

"Alright, I'll show you around and then it will be time to get to work!" Stacy winks and smiles wide, I smile back and we both stand up and head out of the room. 

The hallway we're in seems to be where all the employee rooms are lined up which makes it easier for me. We walk back towards the reception area and I notice that the rooms closer to the end are the offices for the doctors. We stop at a door that's labelled lunch room, Stacy turns to me and speaks, "This is where you will take your breaks and lunch, unless you smoke, then you have to go outside." I nod my head and we walk in the door. The room isn't big, but isn't small either. The walls are lined with a fridge, stove, dish washer, sink, and counters. Atop the counters are a microwave and various food products. I spot a coffee maker in the corner and smile. The middle of the room is lined with tables and chairs, much like a school cafeteria.

"You can also buy food and eat in the public cafeteria if you would like." Stacy smiles and we head back out the door and across the hall. "These are the employee washrooms." Stacy points to the two doors labelled 'men' and 'women'. I nod my head and we continue the tour. 

We exit the hallway and turn left, heading away from the reception desk. We turn down another hallway and stop in front of the first door. "This is the hallway where all the supplies are kept, you wont have to come down here much but I figured I'd show you anyways." Stacy smiles and we turn back around and head towards the reception desk. I feel like a lost puppy following Stacy around everywhere.

We pass the reception deck and head down another hall, this one is longer and wider than the hallways I've already been down. "This is the first floor of patients rooms. The ICU is down here along with the maternal ward, operation rooms, and more bathrooms at the end of the hall. Floor two is for regular rooms for patients and floor three is all the private rooms for patients. And that's pretty much it for the tour, not very exciting." We both laugh and head back to the reception area. I notice that some people have gathered and are sitting in the chairs in the waiting area. I check the clock above the reception desk and notice that it's already 11:30am. Time really flew by fast.

"Dr.Reader to ICU room 101 now." A loud voice comes over the intercom and Stacy's ears immediately perk up.

"Here we go! Follow me to the room and do whatever I say, got it?" Stacy looks at me and I nod my head in understanding. We rush off down the hall we just came from and into a door on our left. Inside the room there's seven people huddled around the bed, all of them busy doing what they're suppose to. Stacy turns to me, "Alright, stay on the far wall and just observe for now." 

"Got it." I nod my head and walk to the far wall, watching as people check monitors and call out numbers and words I can't make out as my head begins to spin. I mentally smack myself for thinking I'm in that room again and try to focus back on the present. I look at the figure that is lying limp on the bed. It's a girl, most likely around my age. She has short brown hair that curls at the ends. She is very small and slim, her body looks so fragile. Her face is pale, her jaw defined. Her clothes are torn and bloody and I start to wonder what happened to her. I listen to the commotion around me to try and figure out what happened but all I hear is stats being called out. The doctors start hooking up wires and machines to the girl in various areas. One of the machines starts beeping and my heart stops, "She's flat lining! Get the defibrillators!" I hear Stacy call out.

Stacy begins to try and bring the girl back to life and within a minute the machine shows that she has a heartbeat. Everyone in the room lets out the breath they were holding and continue to work on the girl. After much commotion, a few x-rays, and a couple casts, the other doctors leave and it's just Stacy and I in the room.

"Alright, Sara, I want you to stay in here with her until she wakes up and when she does, come get me in my office and I will come explain everything to her. She's going to have to stay in the hospital for awhile so I am going to assign you to her personally so you can get used to how things work around here."

"Alright, sounds good." I smile and nod my head.

"Okay, I'll be on my way, come get me when she wakes up." Stacy leaves the room and I walk over to the chair sitting by the bed. I position it right beside the bed and sit down. I take this time to get a good look at the girl. Her face is sweaty and her hair is sticking to her forehead. I notice the dark bruising on the right side of her body, mostly on her arm and leg where the casts are.The doctors managed to change her into a hospital gown that is too big for her small frame. God, she really is beautiful.

I notice her eyes start to flutter and her body start to shift. She slowly opens her eyes and scans the room, ending on me. She looks me up and down and if didn't know better I'd say she was checking me out. A small smile creeps onto her face as she looks me in the eye. Maybe she was checking me out.

"Hi." Her voice is scratchy, she coughs and then tries again, "Hi, I'm Tegan. Tegan Quin."

"Hi Tegan, I'm nurse Sara." I smile cheerfully at her.

"What happened?" She looks at me confused.

"Hold on, I'll go get Dr.Reader and she'll explain everything for you." I smile and get up to leave. 

Her cold fingers wrap around my index and middle finger as I go to stand up, "Wait, are you coming back?"

"Yes, I'll be taking care of you the whole time you’re in the hospital." I look at her face and she gives me the most adorable gummy smile before letting go of my hand. I walk out of the room and head towards Stacy's office. I inform her that Tegan has woken up and we both walk back to her room.

"Good afternoon Tegan, I'm Dr.Reader." Stacy says cheerfully as we enter the room.

"Hello." Tegan smiles weakly and looks up a Stacy, "What happened?"

"Well, you were hit by a bus. I'm surprised it didn't kill you, you're one hell of a fighter! You were pretty touch and go there for a while, but you should be fine now. You have a broken arm and broken leg, a couple broken ribs, and some minor scrapes and bruises. You also hit your head pretty hard so you may experience very intense headaches." 

"When will I be able to leave?" Tegan asks softly, her brow furrowing.

"You need to have time for your arm, leg, and ribs to heal and because you have a broken arm and leg you will have to use a wheel chair for a month until we can take your arm cast off and give you a sling. So we are going to keep you in the hospital for a month and then release you to a family member."

"I don't have any family in Canada.." Tegan's voice is almost inaudible, her gaze lowering. My heart swells as I look at this beautiful girl look so upset.

"Do you have a husband or boyfriend, a close friend maybe?" Stacy asks hopefully.

Tegan lets out a tiny laugh before answering, "No, I don't have a girlfriend or wife, no close friends either, I just moved here."

"Well then we will assign you a 24 hour nurse who will live with you for a month and then for a month after that just come to your house during the day."

"Sounds good." Tegan smiles and I can't help but smile as well.

Stacy turns to me and places a hand on the small of my back, ushering me forward, "This is nurse Sara, she will be taking care of you for the month that you're at the hospital, if you need anything, she'll get it for you." With that Stacy leaves and I go back to sitting down on the chair beside the bed.

After a few moments of silence I decide to break it, "So when did you move here? I'm new to Vancouver myself."

Tegan turns her head to me and smiles, "I just moved here a month ago, how about you?"

"A week ago."

Tegan's face looks shocked, "Wow, you're really new here! Did you come with your boyfriend?.... girlfriend?...." She asks hesitantly.

"I came here with my boyfriend, Riley."

Tegan's face loses it's excitement at the mention of my boyfriend, "Oh" is all she says. I look down and fidget with my thumbs in my lap. Well that just got awkward, she actually seems upset that I have a boyfriend... After many moments of awkward silence, Tegan grabs my hand and holds it. When I look up I notice that her eyes are shut. I can see her eyes darting back and forth beneath her eyelids, I think she's asleep. I let my mind wander while I sit with her still holding my hand.

I look up a her pale face, she really is beautiful. I look down at her defined jaw line then to her collarbone, the way it slightly sticks out. I gaze towards her arms, the many spots of ink covering them. I pull the blanket up higher on her body and relax, it's only 1:00pm, I have three more hours before I can go home.

Before I know it, an hours gone by and Tegan starts to shift in the bed. Her eyes are moving quickly behind her eyelids and her grip on my hand tightens, she must be having a bad dream. I gently shake her shoulders, being careful of the many bruises. Her eyes dart open and he lets out a large breath. "Are you alright?" I ask cautiously.

"Yeah. Shit, that was one vivid dream..." She lets out a sigh and relaxes onto the bed. Her eyes move to our connected hands on the bed beside her, "Oh, sorry." She disconnects our hands and I pull my back into my lap.

"It's okay." I smile and blush, pushing my hair behind my ear. Did I really just blush?... She's a girl, I'm straight, aren't I?

"You're cute, ya know." She flashes a gummy smile and I blush again. Her smile really is gorgeous, she's gorgeous. So delicate, yet so strong. I wonder what she'd be like in bed... No, stop. You have a fiancé idiot! I mentally scold myself for letting my mind wander in such a way. I'm not unfaithful, I may stray, but I wouldn't cheat. Besides, Tegan is a woman. Why am I even thinking so much about this? She said I'm cute not that she wants to fuck me. This month may be a lot harder than I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**SARA'S POV**

My first week with Tegan goes by well. We talk most of my shift, only stopping so I can get her food or medication. I've gotten to know Tegan a bit and I've come to realize that she is not very shy. Her constant comments about me being cute or even sometimes hot have had me blushing on several occasions. I've also begun imagining her in a sexual way, which is confusing to me. I know my relationship with Riley is shit and I shouldn't be with him, but I'm more scared of what would happen if I wasn't with him.

I'm pulled from my thoughts by my phone buzzing in my pocket, it's my alarm. My dinner break is over and it's time to get back to work. I check the time, 6:00pm, only four more hours until I can go home. I get up from my table in the lunch room and put my left overs in the garbage. Once I've washed my hands I make my way back to Tegan's room. Since she’s no longer in the ICU, I take the elevator to the third floor, the private guest rooms. I walk down the hall to room 311 by memory and walk in.

Tegan is sitting up watching tv, her head turns as I walk in, "Hey Sara!" Her face brightens as she sees me and I can't help but blush and smile back.

"Hey Tegan, how are you feeling?"

"Like I could use some actual food, not this hospital crap." She flicks around the food on her plate with her fork and lets out a small laugh. "So are you going to finally tell me why you moved to Vancouver?" She pushes the tray aside and turns off the tv.

I walk towards the chair beside the bed and sit down. I had been putting off telling Tegan why I really moved to Vancouver, I don't want her to feel sorry for me. I sigh and begin my explanation, fully knowing I'll regret it later. "Well my boyfriend, Riley, and I had just got engaged and so we went out to the bar to celebrate. I had a lot to drink and Riley decided to take me home and when we got home, with my new found courage from the alcohol, I decided I wanted to tell Riley that I didn't want to marry him and that I was going to leave him. I had been planning for months on leaving him, but it took the alcohol to finally get the courage to tell him. So I told him and he really didn't like that I wanted to leave him so he slapped me. But then it got out of control and he started to beat me more, punching me and slapping me. I passed out and woke up in the hospital. The doctor said that I had been mugged and I was lucky my fiancé had found me. I was going to say something, but Riley was right there, he was always there and so I just kept my mouth shut. And after that I couldn't stand to be in the hospital in Montreal anymore because it reminded me of what had happened so we moved here." I hadn't noticed that I had started to cry at some point. I grabbed the tissue box from the table and wiped my eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything.. I.."

"No, shh. Sara, you really need to leave him! Has he done that to you before?" Tegan's tone becomes serious.

"No that was the first time... I know I need to leave him but I'm more scared of what will happen if I try to leave him than if I stay with him..." I drop my head and stare down at the tissue in my hands. I feel so stupid for being with him, but at the same time, I can't leave him.

"Sara, I'm here for you, if you need to talk or if you need help to leave him. You really deserve better than that Sara, I mean it." Tegan grabs my hand and interlocks it with hers. I can deny my physical attraction to Tegan all I want but there is no denying the perfectness of the way our hands fit together like two puzzle pieces.

"Thank you, Tegan."

"You're welcome, Sara."

I take my hand away from Tegan's knowing that if someone were to walk by I could be fired for doing something even as little as holding hands.

"So, do you know anything about this nurse who is coming to live with me after I get out of here?" Tegan looks at me and furrows her brow. I take a moment to take in her face, her defined jaw, prominent cheek bones, small nose. Everything about her seems so fragile, but she comes off so strong. It's like, I could bring her to pieces with one word, but she could come back with a thousand more. I wonder if it’s the walls she seems to have built up. This barrier blocking her from the world, from everyone and everything. "Sara?..."

I realize I've been staring at her face and quickly respond, "Uhhh, no.. I don't. I can ask if you'd like."

"Would you be able to do it?" She asks, a hint of hope in her voice.

"I don't know... I... um...." I start to stutter, unsure of how to exactly answer her. I could lie and tell her that I'm not qualified, or I can tell her the truth and say that I want to do it so badly just to be closer to her and to get to know her. She intrigues me, her whole disposition.

"Oh come on, please? You're the only one I trust to be in my house all the time." Tegan winks at me and pouts. How can anyone say no to her? She looks like a lost child who desperately wants you to find their parent.

"I'll ask." I smile knowing I'm making her happy, but also making myself happy by doing it. Her whole face brightens and I swear her eyes twinkle. _She looks so cute. Fuck, no. She isn't cute, you just feel sorry for her because she's in the hospital._ I desperately try to bargain with myself, telling myself what I know to be a lie. I figure, if I tell myself a lie enough times, it will become the truth.

I break myself of my thoughts and focus on her face. Her smile is gone, her face void of any emotion. I look into her eyes, looking for some kind of emotion, and am met with her beautiful hazel orbs staring me directly in the eye. Her eyes drop to my lips, then slowly find their way back up to my eyes. I gulp, already knowing what is about to happen but doing nothing to stop it. She leans in, _oh god here it comes...._ Subconsciously, I lean in closer to her. She stops right before her lips touch mine, I feel her warm breath ghosting across my lips and it makes me shiver. I wait in anticipation, wondering what the hell is taking so long. _I want this. NO I don't. Oh god, yes I do._ I want this. I need this moment. I need it more than I need air to breathe. Finally, her lips crash into mine ever so gently. I can feel her lips on mine, moving with mine. I have to brace my hands on the bed to keep myself from melting to the floor. Her lips are soft, delicate. They're so different from Rileys, they're better. In just the kiss I can feel her gentleness, her caring, her passion. I feel it all and I don't want it to stop, I never want it to stop. I inhale through my nose and take in her sweet scent. She smells like..... like home. She smells like safety, comfort, happiness. In this moment, I feel infinite. _Sara you need to stop, this isn't right. This is so wrong. She's a girl. You're engaged. You're cheating on Riley. With a girl. You're not even gay, you're going to confuse her. You’re going to lose your job over this._

I hastily pull away from her lips, licking my own to try and get one last taste of her. I can feel my face heating up, my whole body heating up. That kiss wasn't something sexual that would leave me wanting to ravish her. It was soft, passionate. It left me wanting more sweet kisses. To just be with her in a moment as perfect as that, forever.

Finally realizing what that kiss meant, I get up from my chair and start walking towards the door. I need out, this is too much for one day. I turn around and look at a shocked Tegan, "I, um.. I'll go ask about that house nurse thing.." And with that I hurry out of the room, needing the fresh air. Air that isn't tainted with her scent. _Her sweet, sweet scent._ I hate to leave her so unexpectedly like that, but I need a moment to think. If I really do request to be her personal nurse and spend a month at her house it would mean a month away from Riley and a month to spend with just her and I. I know it's wrong and I shouldn't do something like this to Riley, but I want it so bad.

I lift my head up and realize I've subconsciously walked to Dr. Reader's office, I guess that's that; I'm going to request to be Tegan's personal 24 hour nurse. I quickly knock on the door. I'm soon met with Stacy's smiling face, "Oh Sara, come in!" She says cheerfully. I walk in and take a seat on the chair opposite of her desk. "Is Ms. Quin okay?" She asks quizzically.

"Yeah she is fine, she's doing a lot better." _A LOT better, great actually..._ "I was wondering if I would be able to be her 24 hour nurse when she leaves the hospital..." I play with my thumbs in my lap, a nervous habit, waiting impatiently for her answer.

"Only if you want to. It would mean a month away from home for you, you're okay with that?"

"Yes!" I say happily.

"Well then, you’ve got the job. Is there anything else you wanted to ask me?"

"No that's it, thank you." I smile and stand up, politely excusing myself out of her office. I check the time, 9:47pm. I decide it's best to just bring Tegan her nightly pain killers and avoid talking to her about the kiss.

As soon as the clock hits 10:00pm, I get in my car and prepare to drive home. As I'm driving my mind wanders to the kiss, to Tegan, to everything except what I should be thinking about; going home to see my fiancé. _Maybe I shouldn't go home yet, I need to clear my mind a bit._

I find myself driving through the Vancouver streets until I find a decent looking bar and head inside. I head straight for a stool next to the bar and ask the bartender for something strong. After receiving my drink, I quietly sip it and let my mind wander.

That kiss felt.... amazing. No matter how hard I try I can't get rid of the feeling of Tegan's lips pressed against mine. Her smooth lips, so gentle and sweet. Her mesmerizing scent. Why can't I get my mind off of her? It's not like I haven't been around pretty girls before. But Tegan isn't pretty, she is beautiful. She doesn't need make-up and fancy clothes to make an impression, she did that just fine after being hit by a bus. She takes the expression 'I look like I got hit by a bus' to a whole new level and completely changed the meaning. She still manages to look beautiful. Everything about her has me taking a second glance. I feel like someone in a cheesy romance movie, my heart starts beating fast, my hands get sweaty. And it scares me.

After finishing my third drink I decide it's time to head home. Thankfully, I have the weekend off. I figure a cab may be the best idea in my new found drunken state. I can always come and get my car tomorrow.

When I get home it is already 11:53pm, Riley must be worried sick about me. I feel awful for thinking about Tegan so much that I completely forgot that he even existed. I sigh and unlock my front door, making sure to keep quiet. I slowly shut the door behind me and head into the kitchen to get some water before going to bed. When I turn the corner I am met with Riley sitting at the kitchen table staring at me.

"Where the hell were you?" He asks, his voice raising.

"I.. uhh.." _Fuck, do I tell him the truth?_ "I went for a drive after work... to uh... unwind..." I silently pray that he believes me, I've never been the best actor.

"And why would you need to unwind?" Riley gets up and walks closer to me. I hope he can't smell the alcohol on my breath.

"I just had a really stressful week at work." I lie through my teeth. He walks closer to me and grabs my elbow with his large, strong hands.

"Were you drinking?" He asks, his tone obviously angry.

"Uhh..." I can feel tears in my eyes, I hate lying to him.

"You know I don't like when you drink, Sara." With that he pulls on my arm forcefully and pulls me towards our bedroom. A million thoughts run through my mind in the short period of time that it takes for him to throw me on the bed and pin me down with his body. I tell him to stop and to get off but he doesn't. This is actually happening. My mind can't process everything that is happening, it's all too fast. Why did I have to let Tegan kiss me? Why did I have to go to that bar? Why did I have to have just one more drink? My mind races and I can't seem to focus my eyes on anything in the room. The lights are off, but with the moon shining in the window I can see Riley, naked on top of my naked body. When did he get my clothes off? When did he get his clothes off? Everything starts to blur in front of me before I pass out, either from pain or shock. I don't know anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**TEGAN'S POV**

I gently push her back to the wall, pinning her arms above her head. Slowly, I remove her clothes, taking time to admire her body. First her shirt and bra. I stare at her exposed chest, nipples erect, skin coated lightly with sweat. It's such a beautiful sight. I bring my left hand up to cup her breast, palming it while I suck on her other breast. She tastes sweet. Her silk-like skin leaving a burning sensation in it's wake. I move my hands to the top of her pants, pushing them down so slowly I think it's killing me more than her. I run my hands up her smooth legs, admiring her skin, until I reach the band of her underwear. I tuck my thumbs underneath the band and rid her of her boy short underwear. I am rewarded with the site of her beautiful, neatly trimmed mound. She spreads her legs wider, giving me a waft of her arousal. I almost faint at the sweet smell that fills my nostrils. I start at her navel and lick my way down, excruciatingly slow. My tongue glides over her clit and I can feel her shake at the contact. Her heat is radiating off of her and onto my mouth as I take in the taste. She bucks her hips up to try and get more friction, but I'm quick to pull away, teasing her a bit.

I stand back up on my feet and lead her to the bed, pushing her down by her shoulders. She comes into contact with the cold sheets and lets out a sigh of pure happiness. I climb in between her legs, fitting perfectly. It's as if my whole life was leading up to this moment where I would find the one spot I fit flawlessly. I trail kisses down her jaw, her neck, her breasts, her stomach, and finally, her dripping core. I take one long lick of her slit, revelling in the taste. I suck her clit into my mouth and circle it with my tongue while my hand finds it's way to her entrance. I carefully push two fingers into her core. She is soft and warm. I can't help but moan at the feeling of being inside of her finally after wanting her since the first time I saw her. My moan vibrates through her clit and she brings her hands to my head, pushing me into her deeper.

"Fuck Tegan" Her breathing is ragged, I can feel her heart beating faster with every flick of my tongue on her clit. I curl my fingers into her, hitting her in just the right spot and causing her to buck her hips into my face while pushing me into her with her hands.

I remove my mouth from her for just a second, I have to put my honest thoughts out there, "You're beautiful, Sara." I decide I need to take one more long look at her before I can continue. I must commit this view to memory and cherish it forever. I take a second just staring at every part of her body, admiring it all. The way her hips stick out, the way her breast move up and down with her breaths, the way the veins in her neck pop out as she drops her head back and lets out a moan. I could watch her forever.

"Fuck Tegan, please keep going." She pleas. I take one more look at her beautiful body and dive back in, savouring her taste on my mouth.

I begin pumping my fingers into her fast, at the same time, I suck her clit into my mouth. I bring my free hand up and cup her breast, squeezing it softly.

"Oh god Te-" I cut her off with a deep thrust and a curl of my fingers, eliciting a deep moan from Sara. I use her soft pleas for me to fuck her harder as my encouragement. I pump into her harder, faster, deeper, circling her clit then flicking it constantly. With every inward pump I curl my fingers and draw them out only to push them back in and repeat. Her legs start to shake and close in tight on my head, trapping me. I use my hand that was cupping her breast to tap her legs, stopping all my movements and waiting for her to open up to me. Hesitantly, she does what she's told and opens her legs. I push them open even wider, taking in her sweet scent one last time before I dive in. After only a few pumps her legs are shaking uncontrollably. She is so close I can almost feel her orgasm myself.

Just as Sara is about to reach her climax I am startled awake by someone nudging my shoulder. I sit up with a start, aroused from my dream. I turn my head, scanning the room in search of the person responsible for waking me during quite possibly the best dream of my life. And speak of the devil, I am met with Sara's tired eyes. She had the weekend off and after our kiss I couldn't wait to see her again. She had been the only thing on my mind all day and night, which explains my dream.

"Good morning!" I say happily.

"Morning." She mumbles, obviously not in the mood for happiness. I watch her as she goes through her usual morning routine of cleaning my room and getting my pain medication set up with water on my tray. Her shoulders are hunched and her head hangs low. I catch a small glimpse of her face and see the purple rings circling her eyes. She looks like she hasn't slept in days. I start to get worried, wondering why she looks so miserable.

"Something wrong?" I ask, careful not to sound too harsh. She looks like she could break at any moment.

"Nothing, I'm just tired. I didn't sleep well." She brushes off my question.

I sit for a minute and just watch her. Once she has finished her daily routine, she sits down on the chair beside my bed, as usual. I finally get a closer look at her and notice the light bruising on her neck, almost completely covered by her scrubs.

I reach out my hand that isn't in a cast and touch the bruise with as much tenderness as possible, "Did he do this to you?" My voice is visibly angry. But how could I not be angry? What this guy is doing to Sara is wrong, it shouldn't be happening. _I could treat her so much better. I wouldn't lay a hand on her that she didn't want there. I wouldn't hurt her, I would protect her. She would never feel upset or hurt like this ever again._ I shake my head of the thoughts, knowing that she is straight and definitely not interested.

She nods her head slightly and begins to tear up, “He never used to be like this. He used to be so sweet. I thought he was a good person… How did I let things get to this point?"

My heart shatters, the pieces spraying out of my chest and onto the floor just to be stomped on by her words, "Sara, you need to break up with him. You can't let him do this to you."

"I will. When the time is right, I just... I can't right now."

"Sara, you can go to the cops, tell them what he has done to you!" I refrain from shouting while she is in such a vulnerable state.

"I can't... I just... You wouldn't understand." She shakes her head and holds back her tears, quickly wiping the already fallen ones away. I sigh, I don't want to push her right now. But I'll be damned if I'm not going to do something to help her as soon as I can leave this place.

"You need to take your pills." Sara speaks softly. I take my pills without resistance.

It was clear, the first time I saw Sara, that she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Her cute button nose and sharp jawline. The way her hair frames her cheek perfectly, her smile every time I compliment her. I would be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to her. But of course, she is straight. Just like the many girls I started to like just to find out that I was an experiment for them.

Sara seems different than the other girls somehow. They were all the types of girls who are easy to get with. Sara is more reserved and unpredictable. She seems like the kind of girl who doesn't let many people get to know the real Sara. But I bet that when she does let someone see the real her, it is beautiful. She is funny, smart, sweet, shy, and caring. She would make the perfect wife someday.

I'm pulled from my thoughts by the sound of her sweet voice, "Do you want to take a shower today?" She sounds very professional now, like she built up her walls and put on a fake smile for everyone. Though I am not easily fooled, I can see the sadness under her facade.

"Yeah I do, but last time it was really hard for me with the two casts and all.... Could you help me this time?" The words come out of my mouth before I have time to think about what I'm saying. I'm _asking_ Sara to look at me naked.

She has a shocked look on her face, "Umm... Are you sure?" She asks questioningly.

"Only if you want to."

"Well, it's part of my job. I really have to do whatever you ask, within reason." She looks at me and gives a weak smile. _Lord am I happy she is my personal nurse._

"Well then, let's do this." I wink at her and laugh lightly. I can see the familiar light come back into her eyes as she temporarily forgets her problems.

With much effort, we make it into the bathroom in my private room. _Now I know why I need a wheelchair, walking is fucking hard!_ Sara carefully wraps my casts with some weird wrap that guarantees no water will touch the casts. She draws me a bath and lets me test the water to make sure it is just right. When I feel like the temperature is good, I start to get undressed. I can feel Sara's eyes on me and although it is slightly turning me on to know that she is watching me, I choose to tease her a bit.

I turn and look at her, "Could you turn around, please?" I smile and she does as I say, blushing slightly. I remove my clothes as fast as I can and get into the bath. "You can turn around now." As soon as she turns around I wink at her, knowing it will make her blush. _God is she ever cute when she blushes!_ "Could you help me shampoo my hair?" I ask, embarrassed that I can't do anything for myself.

"Strawberry of vanilla?" Sara holds up both kinds of shampoo.

"Which one do you think smells better?"

"Vanilla, for sure." She smiles so I point to the vanilla scented shampoo bottle. When she is done cleaning my hair she grabs the body wash, pouring a decent amount onto her hand. I tilt my head back and brace myself for the feeling of her hand on my skin. She slowly starts to lather the soap onto my neck and shoulders, I can feel her breath catch in her throat the moment her hand touches my skin. My whole body feels like it's on fire, but it feels so good at the same time. I close my eyes and focus on her touch. The soft skin of her finger tips lightly grazing my body. She pulls me forward and starts to rub my back. I feel like I could pass out her touch is so intoxicating. _Wow, she's good with her hands._

She finished lathering the soap into my skin and begins to wash it away with warm water.

"If I knew this was what would happen if I went all Regina George and got hit by a bus, I'd have done it a long time ago!" We both burst into laughter. I internally smile for being able to make Sara laugh during a time when she is so upset. _I just wish I could make her laugh like that forever._

We finish in the bathroom and once I am dried off and back in my hospital clothes, Sara helps me to walk back to my bed. I lay my head down on my pillow, exhausted just from walking.

"Tired?" Sara's sweet tone immediately puts a smile on my face.

"Yeah, a little." I say sarcastically, we both laugh loudly.

"Thank you, Tegan." She whispers sweetly to me as I feel my eyes start to get extremely heavy.

"For what?" I ask, barely able to keep myself awake for her response.

"For everything. Especially for making me laugh and forget all about Riley." Sara kisses my cheek softly.

I couldn't have asked for a better way to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**SARA'S POV**

My days at Tegan's bed side go by well. Everyday I'm at the hospital, I sit with Tegan all day. We talk about our childhood, our favourite music, our life plans, our hopes, our dreams. I forget the entire outside world. Everything is perfect. But then, everyday, I have to leave eventually. I tell Tegan goodbye and leave to head home. The moment I step foot into my house, I wish I could be back at the hospital. My house doesn't feel like home to me anymore, I feel like an intruder. Everyday I put on a fake smile for Riley, pretending I'm head-over-heels in love with him. When in reality, I've been slowly growing to hate him. I never thought it was possible for me to hate him, but that was before everything that had happened in Montreal and now here in Vancouver. I can't get away from it. No matter how hard I try, that memory will forever be burned into my mind.

I sigh, focusing myself back into reality and away from my thoughts. I roll out of bed and begin my day as usual, with a nice, warm shower. Once I'm finished, I blow dry my hair and straighten my bangs. I put on my usual make-up and scrubs, checking myself out in the mirror before leaving the bathroom. I walk to the kitchen and make myself a large cup of coffee. _Where would human kind be without coffee?_

I enjoy starting my morning off quiet. With Riley sleeping until he has to get up for work, I am guaranteed to begin my morning on a happy note. And with a good cup of coffee and a warm shower, who wouldn't be happy? But, I guess today I'm a tad happier than normal. With tomorrow being Christmas and the next day being the day Tegan finally leaves the hospital, I have a right to be happy!

With a smile on my face, I grab my car keys, my purse, and the gift I got Tegan for Christmas. I know I didn't need to get her a gift, but I feel bad that she has no friends or family in Vancouver and has to spend Christmas in the hospital. I double check to make sure I have everything and then head off to the hospital.

I pull my car into the employee parking lot and head inside, rushing to get out of the cold air. Once I'm inside, I put my belongings in the staff room and head to Tegan's room. I open the door and walk in spotting Tegan sitting by the window.

"Did you get up and move by yourself?" I ask in amazement.

Tegan turns her head and over her shoulder she gives me the most adorable gummy smile, "Yeah I did, Dr. Reader gave me my new cast for my leg and took my arm out of it's cast. I can actually get up and move around on my own now!" She says proudly. I can't help but smile.

"I'm glad you're able to walk by yourself, maybe now I won't have to take you to the bathroom in the middle of the night on my late shifts." I say sarcastically.

"Actually, that wasn't just because I couldn't walk very well on my own..." Tegan gives me a look and I realize what she means, _she's scared to go to the bathroom in the dark._ I smile at the thought of Tegan, the girl who comes off as this strong, fearless woman, being scared of the dark.

"So, I'm guessing last week wasn't the last time you're going to ask me to take you to the bathroom, then?" I ask, giving Tegan a wink. I watch her face as her cheeks turn red. I smile proudly and go about the room going through my usual routine of cleaning.

When I'm satisfied with the room, I pull the extra chair up beside Tegan's in front of the window.

"I'm getting out of here in two days, eh? I can't believe it's already been a month since I got hit." Tegan speaks but doesn't take her eyes off of the view out of the window. I look out myself and scan the landscape. You can see the ocean reflecting the sunrise, far in the distance. I look back at Tegan and notice her expression change. The corners of her mouth have turned down and her gaze as lowered to her hands in her lap.

"Are you excited about getting to leave?" I ask, trying to judge where her emotions are at.

"I'm excited that I get to leave, but this is the first Christmas since my parents died and... I don't know, it just isn't going to be the same. Especially since I'll still be here..." Tegan turns to face me and my heart begins to hurt. _She doesn't have any family or friends here and she has to spend Christmas alone. I wish I could just bring her home with me for Christmas._ I swear a light bulb turns on above my head as I realize that I just might be able to take Tegan to my house for Christmas.

"What would you say if I said that I could possibly get you released from the hospital early and you can come to my house for Christmas?" I ask with a huge smile on my face.

Tegan looks up into my eyes, her face brightening immediately, "That would be awesome, Sara!" She reaches her arms out and hugs me around the waist, I hug back tightly, not wanting to let go. She nuzzles her head into the crook of my neck and I let out a soft moan. I quickly hold my breath, praying that Tegan didn't hear me. She pulls back from me, her hands resting on my hips, and looks me in the eye, "Did you just moan?" She asks, a hint of cockiness in her voice. My face turns scarlet red and my whole body heats up, reflexively, I tuck my bangs behind my ear and look down.

"That was fucking hot." Tegan states blatantly. Just when I thought I was seeing a side of Tegan that was vulnerable and innocent, she comes back with a blunt remark like she always does. That's something that I admire about her, she can stop her vulnerability at the blink of an eye. However, I hate it at the same time. I want to see the vulnerable Tegan, the Tegan that needs to be hugged.

"I... um...." I start stammering like a fool, "I'll, uh... go ask Dr. Reader about the Christmas thing." I stand up and head out the door and down the elevator.

I stand outside Stacy's office and knock. When she comes to the door she greets me in her usual cheery voice and offers me a seat. "So, I was wondering since Tegan doesn't have any family or friends in Vancouver and tomorrow is Christmas... maybe you could release her early and she could come to my house for Christmas with my fiancé and I. Then, on the 26th I would take her to her own house and bring my stuff with me to move in for the month." I ask, biting my lip in anticipation of her answer.

Stacy taps her pen on her desk lightly, thinking over everything I've just said, "Normally, the hospital wouldn't allow this. However, I'm going to make an exception in Tegan's case because she doesn't have anyone. I'll come and check her cast and fill out the paper work and you can decide if you want to bring her home today, after your shift, or tomorrow morning."

"Today, I'll do it today." I speak quickly, excited to get back to Tegan and tell her the good news.

"Alright, I'll come up and check everything with Tegan in an hour or so, I'll get the paper work done first." Stacy smiles and stands up, I stand up as well and we both walk to the door. I head straight to the staff room to pick up Tegan's present. Then, I head straight for Tegan's room.

When I walk in the room, I notice Tegan still sitting by the window. This time she has a goofy smile planted on her face. I sit down beside her and drop the wrapped present into her lap. She turns her head to me with a confused look plastered on her face, "What's this?" She asks, examining the package.

"I got you a Christmas gift. Open it!" I smile and nudge her in the arm playfully.

"Christmas is tomorrow you know." Tegan speaks sarcastically, giving me a look that causes me to smile.

"I know, but I couldn't wait, just open it already!" I laugh and shake her by the shoulders. She starts to slowly tear away the wrapping paper, fully aware of how much I wish she would go faster.

She finally gets all the wrapping paper off and holds the vinyl album of Bruce Springsteen's greatest hits in front of her, her mouth wide open.

"Oh my god, thank you so much Sara!" She turns to me with a gummy smile and hugs me tighter than before. I hug her back and make sure to control the noises that come out of my mouth. I feel her hands slide under my scrubs and touch the small of my back gently. My skin feels like it's on fire. _Why does her touch leave me feeling so.... alive?_

I pull away before anything happens, "You're welcome." I smile, happy that I can make Tegan happy. I would do anything to get to see her gummy smile, the twinkle in her eyes, the whole vibe around her brighten.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Dr. Reader said it was okay for me to take you to my house after my shift today and then on the 26th, you and I will head back to your house."

"Really!? She said it was okay!?" Tegan's eyes go wide.

"Yup." I smile and stand up to throw away the wrapping paper and turn back to Tegan, "Dr. Reader is going to come and check your cast and everything soon." I inform her.

Soon after I give Tegan her present, Stacy comes up to the room to check Tegan's cast. By the time she finishes it's already 1:00pm. Stacy leaves the room after shortly briefing me on Tegan's needs in regards to medication and making sure her leg, arm, and ribs heal up. I nod in understanding and turn to Tegan once Stacy is out the door.

"I missed my lunch break so I'm going to take it now. I'll bring your food up before I go for break."

"Sara?" Tegan talks to me softly.

"Yes, Tegan?"

"Will you eat lunch with me, in here?" She looks up at me from her sitting position on the bed and gives me the most adorable pout. _Well how do you say no to that?_

"Sure, I'll bring up enough food for us both." I say as I walk out the door to go grab the food.

When I come back into the room, I place one tray of food in front of Tegan and sit on the chair beside Tegan's bed with my own tray. We start eating our food in silence, I look over and see that Tegan has finished her jell-o squares and is picking at the rest of the food.

"As soon as I get out of here, can you promise to take me to get a burger?" I look into Tegan's eyes and laugh. I understand why she wants a burger so bad, this food taste horrible.

"Tell you what, I'll take you out for dinner after you get settled at my house for the night." I smile as I see Tegan's lips curl upward. _I could get used to making her smile._

As soon as the clock strikes 6:00pm, Tegan and I gather her belongings and head to my car. I help Tegan into the passenger side and get in on the drivers side. We drive to my house in comfortable silence, a smile never once leaving Tegan's face.

We get to my house and I help Tegan out of the car. We walk up the front steps and into my small house. "I'll give you the grand tour!" I say, a bit sarcastically. I take Tegan into my kitchen. It's small, but it works for just Riley and I. I show her the living room next.

"I like the fireplace." Tegan states.

I smile, "It was the only part of the room that Riley let me have a say in. He wanted to take it out originally."

"Well Riley's an ass." I laugh, knowing that Tegan is right. "Where is he anyway?"

"He has work until eight." I let out a happy sigh. I want to be able to enjoy just Tegan's company for awhile. I continue showing Tegan the rest of the house and end in the guest room. "Here is where you will be sleeping." I smile and move so Tegan can get in through the door. The room is small and plain but it will only be two nights before we go to Tegan's.

"Thank you for doing this Sara." Tegan turns to me and smiles, leaning in for a hug. I lean in and hug her back. She takes hold of my waist and pulls me tighter to her, enveloping me in a hug. We are almost the same size so our bodies naturally fit together. I begin to pull away after a couple seconds and instantly feel Tegan's lips on mine. I'm caught off guard by the kiss, but slowly relax into it and begin kissing her back. _God, it's been so long. Too long._ I feel Tegan's soft tongue sweep across my bottom lip. _If I do this, there's no turning back._ I open my mouth hesitantly. As soon as Tegan's tongue is in my mouth crashing with mine, I relax completely. I forget about everything around me, all my troubles, all my worries, all my stress. It's all gone. No fear of Riley finding out. No fear of Riley at all. Every thought of Riley dissipates with the feeling of Tegan's tongue stroking my mouth in a way that no one ever has before, with passion. I think the reason I was so scared of Riley before was because I was in shock. I didn't want to believe that Riley, the man I fell in love with, the man I trusted with my life, the man I wanted to have a family with, could do something so unforgivable. However, something has changed with me. The more time I spend with Tegan, the more confidence I build up and the less fear I have. It's as if Tegan is the cure for every insecurity I have, and I'd be stupid not to take this treatment.


	5. Chapter 5

**TEGAN'S POV**

Last night, after my kiss with Sara, I felt complete bliss. Everything was so perfect. I wanted to take things further so bad, but I knew that Riley would be home soon. Also, I don't know if Sara is quite ready yet and the last thing I want to do is scare her off. After we kissed for a few minutes, we went and got food. Then we came back to Sara's place, that was when I met Riley. I have never wanted to punch someone in the face so bad. He came off as this nice, loving guy. The way he gently put an arm on Sara's back and kissed her forehead. _But, I know better. I know what he really does when no one is around._ Shortly after Sara introduced me to Riley, I told her I was tired and going to go to bed. In reality, I just couldn't stand to be near him. As I was laying in the guest room, I could hear Riley asking Sara who I am and why I'm here. It took everything in me not to storm out of the room and kick the shit out of him. _I may have a broken leg, but I can still kick some ass._ Soon after the yelling stopped, I fell asleep, my dreams consisting of Sara and I being together and Riley being as far away as possible.

I wake up to the smell of coffee wafting through Sara's house. I check the clock on the nightstand beside the bed, 8:47am. I pull myself out of the bed and notice an extra blanket has been placed on me. _Sara. Could she be any sweeter?_ I stand up and realize that I fell asleep in the clothes I wore here from the hospital. _I don't have any clothes here...._ I shrug my shoulders and wander out of the room and into the kitchen.

I turn the corner and see Sara, she's dressed in a tight v-neck shirt and baggy pajama pants. I admire the way her shirt hugs her stomach, the way her pants hang loosely around her protruding hips, she looks absolutely stunning.

Sara turns her head when she hears my footsteps, catching my second of admiration, she noticeably blushes, "Good morning and merry Christmas" She gives me a big smile.

I smile back, "Good morning and merry Christmas to you too."

I walk closer to her to see what she's doing, "Do you want a coffee? Tea? Hot chocolate?" She asks, biting her lip and waiting for me to respond.

"I'll have a hot chocolate." I give her a gummy smile.

“Take a seat at the table, I'll make it for you." I smile and do as I'm told. I take a spot at the table and silently watch Sara. She goes from cupboard to cupboard, gathering everything she needs to make hot chocolate.

She finishes, turns, and walks slowly towards me. She hands me the hot cup and I make sure to touch her fingers as I take the cup from her, "Thank you." I say, giving her a small smirk.

"You're welcome." She tucks her bangs behind her ear, "How does your leg feel?"

"It feels fine. There's no more pain, it's just a hassle to have to walk around with it on." I sigh.

"Only one more month with the cast on, then you can take it off and be free. Of course, your ribs will still take a bit longer to heal because they're so damaged."

I let out a small laugh, "As long as you take care of me, I couldn't care less." I smile and almost lean in to kiss her when I remember where we are and that her fiancé is sleeping in her bedroom.

I hear faint footsteps coming from the hallway and Sara immediately moves a few inches away from where I’m sitting. _Speak of the devil._

Riley walks into the kitchen and gives Sara a tight hug and kiss, "Merry Christmas, babe."

"Merry Christmas." Sara's voice is quiet.

"I got called into work today, I have to be there by ten and I'm working until eight again." Riley's tone has no emotion to it.

"Oh, okay. Well, I will be leaving to go to Tegan's for the month tonight..." Sara's voice almost sounds... happy? I give her a look of confusion, I thought we were leaving tomorrow?... She looks at me and winks.

"Alright," Riley turns to me, "it was nice meeting you, Tegan." I nod and smile. "Call me and text me all the time okay, Sara?" He turns back to Sara, his voice stern.

"Yeah." Sara says plainly. With another kiss and hug, Riley is out the door. I let out the breath I was unaware I was holding in.

"So we're going to my house tonight, eh?" I look at Sara and smirk.

"The more time away from him, the better." Sara returns the smirk and looks me up and down. _Is she checking me out?_ "Do you want to borrow some of my clothes? We're almost the same size."

"Yeah, thanks!" I smile and we both put down our mugs and head to her bedroom.

We decide to wear pajamas all day since we can't go anywhere. She hands me a band tee and some pajama pants. She has to help me get the pajama pants over my cast. _I definitely can't wait until this cast is off._ Once I am dressed, we head back into the kitchen. I lean with my back against the counter as Sara stands in front of me, the few inches between us making my head spin.

"So, what are we going to do all day?" I ask, pulling Sara closer to me by the waist.

"I have a gingerbread house that we can make and a ton of Christmas movies that we can watch and I have video games that we can play. Take your pick." She smiles and rests her hands on the counter.

"You're such a dork." I joke, and smile at her. We both laugh, "Let's do all three though!"

"Alright! It's only ten, want to play some video games first?" Sara asks.

"Let's do it." We head to her living room and she turns on the Wii. I take a seat on her couch, putting my leg without the cast under my butt.

"What do you want to play?" She turns and looks at me over her shoulder.

"You choose. I bet I'll kick your ass at anything." I smirk and give her a wink.

"Don't be so sure about that one." Sara returns the wink and puts in a disc. She brings over two controllers and hands me one while she sits down beside me, legs crossed and partially under her butt. Our thighs touch and a shiver runs down my whole body. I turn on my controller and wait for the game screen to come up so I can see which game it is.

The screen comes on within seconds, "Mario Kart? Prepare to get your ass whooped!" I nudge her shoulder with mine playfully. I choose to be Yoshi and Sara chooses Princess Peach. The game starts and Sara chooses an easy course to begin with. We're mostly even during the first race, but I ultimately come out on top. "See, I told you I'd beat you."

"You may have done well on that one, let's see how you do on this one.” Sara starts the game and is in the lead for the first two laps. During the final lap, I come out on top and win.

"Woooo!!!!" I raise my arms and smile wide.

"Now who's the dork, huh?" Sara laughs and puts on a new course. We continue to play for what feels like minutes but is actually 3 hours. I beat Sara every single time.

"Okay, you're good, I'll admit that. Now let's do Rainbow Road." Sara turns on the course and I am in first place for the first two laps, Sara in second. During the final lap, I make my player fall off the side and let Sara take the lead and win.

As soon as the game finishes and Sara wins, she stands up and jumps up and down in the most adorable way, "Yaaa!!! Who's the winner now!?" Sara mocks me and all I can do is smile knowing that I put that smile on her face.

"Okay, okay. You're the champion." I wink, "Now how about we make that gingerbread house, I'm hungry!" We both laugh and Sara turns off the Wii. We head into the kitchen and I sit down at the table. Sara grabs a box from beside the fridge and puts it on the table before sitting down next to me.

Ten minutes into making the gingerbread house, we finally get to decorating it. Sara puts the icing on and I stick on the candies, sneaking a few to eat here and there. I look up at Sara and notice that she has a bit of icing on her lip.

"Have you been eating the icing?" I ask in a sarcastic, angry voice.

"Nope." Sara says with a big smile on her face. Anyone could tell that she is lying.

"Then what's this?" I ask and lean in, kissing her lips. I run my tongue along her bottom lip, both asking for entrance and removing the icing. She opens her mouth and lets my tongue in. I crash my tongue with hers, giving her a taste of the sweet icing I just licked off of her. Dropping the candies from my hand, I cup her jaw with one hand and tangle my fingers in her hair with the other. I pull her into me with my hand and kiss her deeper. I can feel her breathing getting ragged, her heart pumping faster. And I know that she can feel my body reacting the same way. _How can this girl, who I just met a month ago, do so much to me?_

Sara pulls away and stares into my eyes, "What is this? What are we doing? We share the most amazing kisses and we talk about everything and I'm so comfortable around you. It's like you bring out this whole new me! I don't even know how to explain it, you just make all the barriers I've built up over the years come crashing down and you're not even trying to! I don't understand what is happening. I'm engaged, but I feel like I would be willing to drop everything to be by your side. Not to mention, you're a woman and I'm a woman. My whole life I've thought I was straight but then you come along and suddenly every man, hell even every other woman, became unattractive after I saw you. I don't know why this is happening, and I don't know if you share the same feelings but I just had to get that out there, I couldn't hold it in any longer." She lets out a sigh and looks down to her lap.

I cup her face with both my hands and bring her up to meet my gaze, "Sara, I do feel the same way. I feel the exact same way. From the moment I saw you, I wanted to get to know you. And then when I did, it was like a spark went off and everything in my life made sense. You made everything make sense. I don't know how and I don't know why, but when I'm with you the world doesn't matter, nothing else matters except for you. You changed my life, Sara, that scares me, but it also excites me! I don't know what we are, but I do hope to one day have you as mine, forever. I know I've said this before, but Riley doesn't deserve someone as wonderful as you. You're smart, funny, caring, out going, cute, loving, and so much more. You deserve a happy, healthy relationship and that is what I am wiling to give to you. But, if you need to, I will wait. I will wait as long as you need me to." I let out a long breath. _It feels good to get that off my chest._

I search Sara's eyes for some kind of emotion. She starts to cry and I wipe away every tear before it has a chance to make it down her face.

"What's wrong?" I ask, worried I said something wrong.

"They're happy tears. I can't even explain to you how happy you make me because I can't explain it to myself either." Sara's tears start to come down like a waterfall. I pull her into me and hug her tightly. She nuzzles her head into the crook of my neck and I rub her back in soothing circles. She slowing starts to calm down and brings her head up, staring into my eyes. She kisses me. Not a kind of kiss that needs to be taken deeper, but a passionate, loving kiss. She pours her heart into the kiss and I do the same back.

After a couple minutes of kissing, we both pull away for a breath.

"How about we eat this gingerbread house and cuddle while watching a movie?" I suggest.

"I would love that." Sara smiles and stands up, pulling me up with her.

I carry the gingerbread house on it's tray to the living room and place it on the table while Sara picks a movie to watch. I sit down on the couch, my leg with the cast hanging off the side and the other spread to the back of the couch. I pat the space between my legs for Sara to come join me. She turns on the tv and lays down in between my legs, her head resting on my chest. I pull the blanket, that is draped over the back of the couch, down and put it over Sara and I. As we watch the movie, I gently tangle my fingers in Sara's hair and play with it, kissing her on the forehead every so often _. I wish we could stay in this moment forever, I never want to leave her side. She is perfect. Every single one of her flaws are beautiful and they make her even more unique. Every single crack in her heart from previous heartbreak is a crack I'm willing to fill. I want to crawl inside her chest and sew her heart back together with pieces of my own heart, giving her everything of mine so she can be healed. It may be early to say this, but it's true, she feels like my forever._


End file.
